Fanfictions
by Rikari-chan
Summary: Akashi wants to read some fanfics with his Tetsuya. Need I say more ? :3


Hello~ It's me~~ Rikari-chan~~~! I was bored, and it's my birthday, so I wanted to write a fic for my favorite pair~! Anyway, please leave a review to tell me how you felt about it! (Maybe it'll make my depression from my Kagerou Days fic lighter XD) And please just enjoy it~!

(Some of the fics they will be reading will be parts that come from some of the famous fics of AkaKuro fics~)

Credit to: lunatari23 and Chelsea-chan. Thanks so much~ XD You guys helped a lot~!

**Warning: I was suffering from a fever when I wrote this, so please overlook any mistakes. I also have never been in love, so I really don't know what I'm typing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB nor some of the fics the pair read. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

* * *

It was a normal Sunday for Kuroko Tetsuya. He got up from bed, washed his face, brushed his teeth, and tamed his wild bedhead. There was really nothing out of the ordinary. He then proceeded to make himself breakfast in his kitchen and ate silently.

Nothing would really happen, and his day would be composed of nothing but watching TV, reading a good book, and napping, if he didn't pick up his phone.

**IF **he didn't pick up his phone. But sadly, our protagonist, not knowing the dangers, decided to answer his ringing phone that was placed on the dining table.

*line break*

"_Hello? What do you need Akashi-kun?" _Kuroko patiently waited for an answer coming from the other person in the conversation. He was really curious as to why his former-captain and boyfriend, decided to call him.

"_Nothing much Tetsuya. I just wanted you to come to the GoM's flat. I have prepared an activity that certainly would interest you. And also, didn't I tell you to call me Seijuurou?" _Akashi's voice called out from the other side. Kuroko immediately became intrigued. Akashi almost never called him out on a date.

He blushed and hurriedly answered. _"Please give me a few minutes Seijuurou-kun. I'll just get myself ready." _

He then rushed up the stairs and took a shower. He mentally wished himself good luck, because he immediately knew he was going to need it. He just hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

He slowly pushed open the door to the flat that his previous team owned. They decided to have a place where they could all get together, and all were famous in their departments, so they managed to buy a luxurious apartment.

The doorstep was littered with only one pair of shoes, so he inferred that he and Akashi were the only ones there.

He cautiously walked into the living room. It wasn't like he was at any actual danger, but when it came to Akashi, it's better to be cautious.

And as he entered, he was met with the strangest sight. Akashi was all curled up on the sofa, and he had his laptop in front of him. It was open, and he seemed to be reading something on it. Usually, Akashi would be waiting for him in the living room, and as one would expect, acting like a predator. And we all know where a predatory Akashi leads.

What? You don't know? Well it consists of only one word. Still can't guess? Okay fine… It's Bed. Yes. It happens a lot. A _**lot**_. Just don't ask. Kuroko doesn't like talking about it either.

Anyway, while Kuroko was busy gawking at the situation, Akashi apparently noticed him, and he gently blushed. He was caught off-guard. He really didn't like showing weakness to anyone; not even Kuroko.

Kuroko immediately snapped out of his reverie. He noticed Akashi's blushing face, and his love for cute things began acting up. He glomped Akashi, and rubbed his face against the redhead's.

"You should be like this more Seijuurou-kun. It's adorable." he said with his usual monotone. Akashi in turn blushed a bit redder. He then placed an angry glare on his face. This was to show his anger, but he really couldn't get mad at the cute phantom.

Kuroko merely smiled and hugged Akashi tighter. Akashi sighed, and pulled the bluenette to snuggle in his arms. They spent a few minutes just cuddling on the sofa, basking in each other's warmth. Akashi would really rather stay in their embrace, but he had something to do.

"Tetsuya, we really should get started." He whispered and pulled away from the azure-haired man. The said male raised an eyebrow in confusion. Kuroko really didn't want to do anything but stay in the redhead's arms. But nevertheless, he was still curious.

"Started on what Seijuurou-kun?" he inquired. He really didn't have any clue on what exactly Akashi had planned for them, but he had a feeling that it was going to lead to him not being able to walk properly tomorrow.

"Reading fanfictions." Akashi stated and his hand moved to hover over the track pad. He expertly navigated through various websites, and clicked on several links. Kuroko merely watched him as he filtered through the many entries located on the website.

Akashi, after long minutes of choosing on the best, decided to lay the laptop in front of them both. Kuroko, being an avid reader, immediately perked up at the sight of the words arranged neatly on the screen.

He immediately scanned the page, and sped to unravel its story. He was so eager he could barely even keep his fingers from tapping the down button to discover the hidden treasures. Akashi chuckled at this. It was adorable, the reactions Kuroko made. They were not always shown, so every instance of it was a precious keepsake.

"_As Kuroko was washing the dishes, he felt a presence behind him. Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and a face nuzzled into his neck._

_A soft, velvety voice whispered in his ear. "Tetsuya, leave it. You can do that tomorrow… How about we go have some fun" the voice which he soon identifies as Akashi taunted him, and he felt himself slowly melt into the redhead's embrace._

_Akashi smirked, and left a trail of butterfly kisses down the bluenette's pale neck. A soft moan broke out from the azure-haired male's lips, and soon, the redhead came up to press his own tantalizing lips to the other man."_

Kuroko's face had turned into a red tomato. The words he had just read stuck to his head. People really wrote about these kinds of things? He really wondered how Akashi knew of this in the first place. It was a magnificent piece of work, but the content was… Let's not talk about that.

"Seijuurou-kun, how did you discover this?" he asked as he was cradled in Akashi's arms. As always, Akashi merely chuckled.

"I am absolute, Tetsuya. I know everything." Kuroko frowned at this. Again with the emperor talk? He sighed and snuggled deeper into the crimson-haired man's chest. He was met with warmth that spread through his entire being, and he felt like they were going to melt into one.

"Now that we've read the first one, should we read one more?" Kuroko pondered on this. The first one was steamy. Really steamy, but he had to say, it was good. His inner-reading monster got the best of him, and he nodded his head.

Akashi then chose another fic. He could sense the bluenette's discomfort in the first fic, so he chose a lighter, fluffier one. He especially chose one that had a large number of reviews, so he would be assured that it was indeed, satisfactory. Nothing less should ever come to his Tetsuya, and he was going to make sure of that.

"_He gazed at his lover's sleeping face, as he dozed on in the world of dreams. It was early in the morning, and they had pulled an all-nighter because their exams were right around the corner._

'_Tetsuya sure looks cute when he's asleep…' he thought to himself as he leaned down and pressed his lips to the phantom's…"_

At this one, Kuroko smiled blissfully. The story was just the right amount of fluff and it was light enough to boost anyone's mood. It really made him want to roll around in a sea of pillows. He grinned wider and found the redhead staring at him.

His face flushed, and his heart started beating faster. Akashi had a beautiful smile plastered on his face, and his eyes were genuinely shining with joy and amusement. This sight was one of those instances that you would only see in a lifetime. Like the green flash before sunset, it was gone in a moment.

Akashi reverted back to his usual triumphant smile, and hugged Kuroko closer. "It was a good idea to read fanfictions, wasn't it?"

Kuroko smiled and laughed a bit. "Yes. Yes, it was." He said and pulled the redhead in for a kiss.

* * *

Hello~! Hope you enjoyed the fic :D I worked hard on it~ Anyway, please tell me how you felt about it in a review~! That'll certainly help me a lot…

**R &amp; R~!**


End file.
